Ever After
by TortureChamber
Summary: When Frodo left the Shire, he never thought how homesick he would become. And when the moment to leave comes, he takes it. But even the small journey to the dock is perilous. But on the way he meets new people, and possibly love. But as dark truths unravle he begins to realise something... something terrible... Sauron is back... and hes looking for Frodo...
1. Chapter 1

**(which hobbit are u most like?) Frodo You are a great leader and a good friend. You are also VERY possessive. Sure, you get a bit angsty at times, but we all do every once in a while. So relax and try not to be so possessive.**

**I took a test and this was my answer. So therefore, Frodo's Ever After was created. My love for Lord of the Rings, and Frodo caused me to dream this up. I really hope that this story wont be a complete flop, and instead will catch the eyes of many readers. RandR, Enjoy.**

* * *

Narrator Pov...

Years have passed since the day Frodo left the Shire. The day he left his friends, home, and what little family he had remaining. In his mind, he was escaping. His goal was to destroy the One Ring before it had effected the Shire. But he was too late. Small villages such as Bree, Buckland, Eastfarthing, and many others suffered the wrath of Sauron. He could not bear the thought of injuring his homeland anymore. So then he left with Bilbo, The Elves, and Gandalf to form a new life. But Frodo never would dare to imagine what his new fate would be...

* * *

I dipped my feathered pin into the ink, the slowly drew it across the parchment in front of me. Lightly I etched my memories of the Shire into it. The hills. The trees. Bag End. Little rivers. I drew the picture that was painted inside my mind. I had come to miss the Shire. The mountains were amazing, but I longed for the feel of the soft grass on the hills again.

"My dear boy..." Bilbo sighed. Bilbo had changed greatly sence they had left the Shire. His was hair thinning, and his hands were frail. I often feared that he would blow away with the mighty gust of wind that often blowed in the mountains. Old age had greatly changed him, but his eyes still had a mischievous light to them. "I know what your thinking of. The Shire. Yes, I do often see you dreaming about it. It's in your eyes. Undying Lands is no home for you, Frodo. Go back to the Shire. Youre ready."

I looked at Bilbo in the weak candle light, "I am ready to go back to the Shire, Bilbo. But is the Shire ready for me?"

Bilbo sighed, "I am old now. And I'm staying here. But you are young, and its my wish for you that you go to the dock tomorrow and return to the Shire with Gandalf. You do not have to go, but it is my wish for you." Bilbo began to hobble away, leaning heavily on his walking stick, leaving my to think about his offer.

Shaking my head to myself I gathered up my books and ink. Neatly put them away. Then head out of the door. I stood in the frame, marveling at the beauty of the mountains. Pink from the rising sun clashed the darkness of the night. The trees were covered in a freshly fallen snow. And even though the cold air bit my nose, there was still a warm look to the mountians. But it was not the Shire. Nor would it ever be.

* * *

**I hope this was good! The number of readers I get will greatly effect how good the story is so PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT!**

**TC, over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is awesome! The day after I posted the first Chapter I already got a review! Thank you so much! If I do have any mistakes please tell me, I exept the critics openly :)**

* * *

My decision was final. I was going. I had to go. The mountains was lovely, but not like the Shire. Even if the people wern't ready for me to come back just yet, I was. I knew I would be a sore sight at first, but prehaps they will become used to my presence. Even if it takes awhile.

I finished packing some of my values (clothing, sketches, food, and books), slung my bag over my shoulder, and head for the door where Gandalf was waiting for me. I began to walk out of the door, but hesitated. If I left I may never see Bilbo again. I may never be excepted if I leave. But this is a risk I have to make.

"Are you ready, Frodo Baggines?" Gandalf asked slowly, look at me from beneath the brim of his hat.

"Yes, Gandalf, I had already said my farewells to Bilbo. Let us go before the sun rises, and I change my mind." I said, trying to use humor, but it came out low and exhausted instead.

"Then we are off to the Shire." Gandalf said, while whips of smoke danced around the tip of his hat, "We are off."

And with that we begin our long walk away from the mountains. Away from Bilbo. But with each and every step I took, it lead me closer to home. Closer to the Shire.

* * *

**TC: Ok, I promise that eventually these chapters WILL get longer. These short chapters are just setting up for the bigger events. So... yeah... thats just about it for right now...BYE! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

'Ello!

* * *

The walk began was quite peaceful. The only sounds were tiny birds chirping, Gandalf humming, and crunching leaves under foot. After an hour or so into the journey, he lit his pipe and began humming a new tune into it. It wasn't a song I was to familiar with. The melody was low and deep, and often times drawn out. Eventually the birds stopped their own song to listen to the new one that arose into the mist of dawn. The melody made me, myself, also was to stop and listen to the mysterious song, but Gandalf kept walking so I couldn't stop. Suddenly he stopped and glanced over at me.

"That is a song your cousin Bilbo knows. He learned it a long time ago when he journeyed with the dwarves."

"I bet it was difficult to push him out the door." I said laughing. When Bilbo was as young as me he was extremely proper and never didn't anything unexpected.

Gandalf began laughing, "At first it was! But in the end the decision was entirely alone." Gandalf finally stopped walking and turned sharply to me. "Now Frodo. We are about to meet a man that I trust very much. He will protect you if anything should try to harm you."

"Gandalf! The Ring has been destroyed! Sauron has been defeated! What could possibly-"

"Forces of evil are always present. No matter what you do evil will always be some where. Hiding from all that is good. This is only a precaution that must be-" He stopped.

A loud crash had arisen from the forest. The birds stopped singing again, but not like last time. Tension was tight in the air. I could feel it grasping the whole forest, nature could feel it too.

"Here." Gandalf spoke quietly while bekoning for me with his long gray robe. I knew that underneth that grey robe he wore a white one, symboling that he was nolonger Gandalf the Grey, but Gandalf the White. I quikely ran to his side, then jumped hard when the crash was heared again.

A man ran out, if he could be called that. His skin was darkened with the sun, eyes mad from hate, hair long and greasy, but most fearfully for me, he had a dagger...

He stopped running and whipped his head twords us. He paused for a moment, then came speeding towrds us in a manner a though he would attack. But his eyes wern't glued to the wandering wizard, Gandalf the White, no, the were glued right on me.

I could feel myself tensing, ready for the blow, for he rasied his dagger, eyes solidly crazed. This was it. I was going to die.

* * *

Good Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Well... I am so board im doing this in school! Cuz Im a baaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddddd kid! ;)**

* * *

The man slamed his knife into the ground, inches away from my feet.

"Gandalf!" I gasped, to shocked to say anything else.

"Hadrian! My friend!"

"I am late?" He said, still on one knee where he slamed his knife into the ground.

"No, no you are not for the sun has barely begain to set. I trust that finding us was easy?"

"Yes. I reconized your song. But we must move quickly, for at night fall is when the monsters come to play." He said, trying to give me a grin, but it came out more sadcastic then it should of.

"Then we will be off! After proper introductions! Frodo Baggines, and Hadrian Druiian. Now that we all know eachother! We will be off to adventure back home!"

I was speahless. My mind tried so hard to comprehend the events that had happened so quikly. _Is this man our friend? _Gandalf trusted him. _Or is he our foe._ He look and acted as if he was to do us harm. I was lost.

"Well then..." He stooped low into my hight range., "So this is the Hobbit that rid Middle Earth, and destryoed the great Sauron... I expected him to be taller." He stood up, leaving his knife by my feet.

But I was slightly offended. _Just because Im smaller than most heros, doesnt make me any less of a hero. _I knrew though that I was lieing to myself in a way. Many people often tell me that if the Ring hadnt been destroyed, everyone else would be.

"We shall be off, Hadrian. I trust you've scouted ahead?"

"Yes, Gandalf, not to far up hee is a lake that will be fine for rest." Hardian answered, but was looking at me instead with his cold dark brown eyes.

"Let us travel then." Gandalf answerd steadily, and just as soon as we stopped walking, we begain again, exept this time we had one more to our company, and I did not trust him.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. But it has to be so that future motions can happen. (place evil chucle here.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, sorry this has taken so long, summer has began and so has summer vacations!

* * *

Hadrian lit his pipe, face shadowed. The light had long disapered, now the moons face shone brightly, causing small rays of lights to dance over the vast water. I knew that this man was essential to my survival. For everyone's survival. But the way he watched me, gaze never wavering even when I look him strate in the eyes, unnerved me greatly.

His features may have once been soft, relaxed. but if that was once so, now it wasnt a believable reality. Cold dark brown eyes, skin darkened from the sun, black hair strung in all places around his face, dirt smudges, and a slight beard upon his cheeks and chin all looked at me with interest. I could almost see his thoughts on his face._ Too short. Too small. Too weak. _I did not understand why Gandalf left the Elves behind and took this man on the journey instead. I trusted Gandalf with my life, but I never do understand him.

We had set up camp near a small lake, where I had fished for our supper. The catch was rather fine. Two bass, and many a creek chubs. After I gutted them, Hadrian lit a small fire and roasted them. The only bad thing about them was the tiny little bones that got stuck inbetween my teeth. ㈃1㈃1㈃1㈃1㈃1㈃1㈃1㈃1㈃1㈃1㈃1㈃2㈃1㈃1㈃1㈃1㈃1

When night finally came, the creepy crawlers came out to hunt. Creatures in the dark watched us closely, waiting for a weak spot,waiting for a opening. A sour wind blew from the east, the night became bitter, and the moon light shadowed the forest, hinting that some thing was waiting to strike.

I scolded myself, _Its just your imagination! Saron is gone and you are safe! _But no matter how many times I told myself, Gandalf words kept on comeing back to mind... _"Forces of evil are always present. No matter what you do evil will always be there. Hiding from all that is good." _I looked around quickly, then unrolled the blanket from my pack.

"Heh, Hobbits." Hadrian mocked quietly before walking over to Gandalf, who was looking over the waters glassy surface.

I ignored him then laid down, arms behind my head. I looked at the stars, trying to move my mind off of the dark forest. I soon became transfixed, and many questions filled my head. How many are their? How did they get so high? And why are they so tiny? And why did they always shine so brightly...

Next thing I knew, was that I feel asleep... listening to the rustle of the trees...

* * *

Sorry this took so long! I haven't had much excess to computers lately, PLEASE READ & REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!


	6. Chapter 6

223 people have looked at this story! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

* * *

"Do you think that this is _good_ idea?! With a _good_ outcome?! Bringing a Halfling into this mess! Our chances of success were already small, but _this_?! This could ruin the mission!" I yelled, feeling the blood in my veins pulse, "I will not let this, this, this HOBBIT be the ruin of this-"

"Hadrian Duriin! When you decided to help me with my quest you said that you would trust me. And that you would give me your sword if I ever need use if it! Are you going to break you vow!?" Gandalf paused, taking a deep breath, "Do you not remember that you came to me? That it was you who wanted to join? I did not ask you to join. You came to me."

I angrily snatched a stick off of the ground and began to hack at it with my blade. It felt good to vent off my anger on something. It felt good to finally use my blade. I just couldn't wait until I could use it on flesh. I couldn't wait until I had the power in my hands to decide weather or not some one should live. Just imagining the sound of my dagger entering the body of some thing living made me almost shiver with excitement. Someday I would take after my father, and be the greatest warrior ever to live. I would be in legend's. Little children will pretend to be me. I would be glorified.

"I will keep my word." I threw the stick onto the ground, and walked away. I heard movement in the corner of my eye. I looked and saw the hobbit packing his things. My anger flared again. The sooner he's gone, the better. Life will be much easier.

* * *

I paused. I got that feeling like someone was watching me. I looked up slightly to see Hadrian glaring at me. I looked at Gandalf who was standing behind Hadrian. Hadrian must have seen my gaze shift. He turned around and stared at Gandalf. I could feel the tension in the air. And just when I thought that the air would evaporate from the heat, Hadrian growled and stomped away. I looked at Gandalf, a thousand questions swimming in my eyes. He only looked at me and said, "We best be on our way."

I stood up. Than began walking next to Gandalf. And even though Hadrian and Gandalf weren't having a stare down any more, I could still feel the tension. I could feel it in all of us. Even me.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
